Glad & Glad
by scoutfinches
Summary: A continuation of Jimmy & Villian's story, a follow up to Sad & Glad.
1. Chapter 1

I was done with work, finally. It was around two in the morning and the bachelorette party was just clearing out. The couple I was serving earlier was actually, well, nothing at all.

That was _her_ party. She was the one getting married. Ginette did mention something about her cousin, Martin, getting married. She called me last night saying that Pete couldn't make the wedding. She didn't want to go all by herself and she certainly didn't want another man on her arm.

At first (and until that night), I said that I wouldn't be able to make it either. But curiosity had gotten the best of me. I left her a voicemail.

"Hey, Gin, it's me. I'll stop by your place at around three. I'm coming after all."

The man, Jimmy (whose name I didn't know yet), was still sitting alone at his table when I was heading out. The only other person there besides the Jimmy and I was the bartender, Louis.

"Kid, the bar closes in ten minutes!" Louis shouted, his thick Quebecois accent made it a bit hard to understand.

"Thanks." Jimmy was waiting for me. He pushed in his chair after a grueling, confusing four hours in the restaurant. He rolled down his shirt sleeves and put his hands in his pockets. "Villian!"

I shifted into waitress mode again, "You want another Bud?"

"No, no! Not that! Did you pick up my bill?"

I shook my head. I didn't. I forgot. One more stupid mistake like that and I was sure I would get canned.

"Jeezum Crow! I forgot!"

Jimmy laughed and handed it to me. "You look pretty tired, and I figured you'd wanna head home. So…" He shoved the receipt in my hand, along with a twenty dollar bill.

"So, what?"

"Give me a call. Maybe we can hang out, for fun."

 _Did he say that to his date earlier? And to tell you, well, me, the truth, I wish_ _ **I**_ _was his date._

"Yeah," I said sheepishly, "Maybe."

He looked down at his feet and then up at me again, "By the way, you have some lipstick on your teeth."

"Do I?"

"Yeah."

I rolled my eyes, "Very funny. And just so you know, there's no special tomorrow night." I put the money in my pocket. "Listen, I gotta head. Goodnight."

He waved as I walked out the door; I could see him through the glass. He mouthed the words, "Goodnight! See you 'round!"

The Aurora was shining brightly as I drove home, which didn't help me focus on the road. My thoughts about the wedding, Jimmy, and Ginette were sliding through my head like my tires were upon the ice.

 _Jeezum Crow, I need some sleep!_


	2. Chapter 2

Ginette was waiting outside the boarding house for me in her car, ten minutes early, as always. If there was one word to describe Ginette, I would say that she's tidy. She always looks put together and polished; she wears the nicest outfits even when she's sick or tired. She always curls her hair, does her makeup, and she always wears perfume. Always.

I was shocked to see her wearing her outfit from the night before. Her hair was tousled (still nice by my standards), she had bags under her eyes, and looked unusually calm in spite of it.

"Gin, what happened last night?" I hopped into the passenger's seat, kicking the snow off of my boots. "You look tired."

"Nothing much." She answered, with a sing-songy voice. "You look really nice today."

 _ **Someone**_ _just got laid..._

"Thanks." I was _not_ about to ask for details. "Are you excited?"

"You _know_ I am. I haven't met this Sandy chick yet. It'll be interesting."

Martin's fiancée, Sandy, was kind of a mysterious figure. I might've seen her around, as I've seen most of the people in town before, but I never really knew her. I knew their names, their faces, but I didn't know them at all. I just moved back up to town after living here when I was little and everything's, well, brand new.

Ginette was my first friend in Almost. We hit it off after meeting each other in the general store. I could have sworn she was my clone or something. We have the same hair color, we're about the same size, and we even had the same scarf on when we met for the first time.

When she asked me to go to this wedding with her, I was maybe a resident of Almost for about a month, yet, I felt like we've known each other our whole lives. And Sandy, I might as well have known her for my whole life as well, even if she was a complete stranger.

So, we head up to the church in Ashland and sit amongst Martin's family. I introduce myself as Ginette's "girlfriend" (in a totally platonic way, because that's how people refer to friends around here) and shake hands with about fifteen different mothers, fathers, and grandparents before the ceremony. I was given a wedding program, which I mostly used as a fan until the organ began to play.

Everyone followed standard wedding protocol, standing up and turning around. It didn't take long for me to cover my lips, and it wasn't because of Sandy's beauty. It was because of _who_ Sandy was.

Sandy was the bachelorette. It was, once again, _her_ party. And now, out of some strange (maybe not so strange in a small town) coincidence, I was at her actual wedding. She had on a knee length dress, which wasn't white, to compliment her already unique sense of style. She had on one of those webbed, short veils. She was different, and I could see why Jimmy felt so enamored by her.

I honestly can't remember the ceremony or the kiss or really, anything else about the wedding. I was in too much shock. Luckily, this wedding had no reception, so Ginette dropped me off at the boarding house only a couple hours later.

I rushed inside, picked up my cell phone, and called Jimmy.

"Hey, it's Villian. From the bar last night, remember me?"

"How could I forget?" He sounded like he had waited forever to hear my voice and was ecstatic. It was adorable, just like what he said to me the night before.

 _I'm glad you found me._

"What are you doing tonight? I want to take you up on your offer."

"Nothing. You wanna meet at the Moose Paddy?"

 _Ugh! When am I_ _ **not**_ _at work?_

"Sure." As much as I hated going back to work (and as much as I really _owned_ it), it was and still is literally the only place to hang out in town.

"What time?"

"Right now."

"It's a plan! Did I introduce myself?"

"No. I still don't know your name."

"Well, my name's Jimmy if you need anything. See you in five!"

I said my goodbye and sped off.

 _I'm glad you found me._


	3. Chapter 3

We sat at the same table. We drank a couple of Buds and just talked. We told each other our life stories since, well, we didn't know each other before.

Jimmy owns his father's old business. He runs the whole show, the whole shebang. He works on heating and cooling for all of the buildings in town and him also, as of recently, shampoos rugs. He lives by himself in a little cabin on the edge of town, with an empty fish bowl. He told me about how his fish, Spot, died a couple of weeks ago. He's not too sad about it and instead remembers the good times they had together.

I asked him if he wanted another pet. He said maybe, someday, when "I get my shit put back together".

I told him that after living in Almost until I was four, my parents moved us all to Vermont. My father said that we moved because of better job opportunities. Turns out, Vermont wasn't all that it was cracked up to be, other than the easier winters there. He, my father, ended up dying in a car crash after working for about twenty years as a PR representative for a local department store. By then, my mother had been dead for almost ten years: breast cancer. I didn't do very well in school and never made it to college. I went back to my roots after my father's death left me alone. Almost was the only place I could really stand a chance: it was the place my parents met, the place where all of the happiness in my life came from.

I got the waitressing job at the Moose Paddy, met Ginette, got a room at the boarding house, and was recovering from my loss. To me, meeting Jimmy was the icing on the cake. I told him that immediately, the last part, not quite able to hide it.

He said that was how he felt when he heard me say my name for the first time.

For a while, I didn't know why. When I asked him about it, he said that it was the moment he looked me in the eyes and saw me for who I was. A little bit of intuition and a lot of rumors spread around, making me feel unconvinced about his story.

The winter trudged on for what felt like eons (compared to Vermont). He always wore long sleeves, and after that, a cast (he broke his left arm when he was trying to fix an air conditioner, supposedly). It took him until the end of July to wear a t-shirt and lose the cast. We had been together for about six months, and I had never seen his arms before.

It's strange but true.

It was very faint like he had just written it in marker, but it had been washed away. It was my name, on his arm, in cursive script.

"It's a funny story, I swear."

I listened, and it was. He was dating Sandy, and one night, she left him alone in the cabin. She never came back, leaving no explanation. He interpreted this as driving her away and nitpicked every little detail of their relationship to make that conclusion. He was severely depressed and decided to mark himself a villain as a result of his feelings. He drove to Bangor to get that impulse tattooed on his arm: they misspelled it. And that misspelling was my name.

"It was like a message from God, Vill. I was meant to be with you. I wasn't a villain and I didn't drive Sandrine away. When I heard your name, I knew that. I knew it was you, and I knew I wasn't who I thought I was. Even then, I felt like that the tattoo had to go because it'd be weird to take a girl out on a first date and _already_ have her name tattooed on your arm. I was hiding it from you, I didn't want you to freak out, so I've been getting it lasered off."

"Jimmy, you don't need to do that anymore. It's cute." I stifled a laugh, "It's really, really cute."

We sat there, on his porch ( _our_ porch) that summer afternoon in complete silence after that. We took in the view of the mountains, holding each other close. We stayed there together all night, watching the sunset and the crickets chirp.

The next day, we drove to the courthouse.

We got married.


End file.
